


Best friends to boyfriends; it's harder than it looks.

by feelgood_mac



Series: Berujean Week 2016 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i saw a comic of something similar to this so i decided to roll with it, with a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt gets advice (bad advice) from a couple friends and ends up breaking Jean's heart a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends to boyfriends; it's harder than it looks.

A knock on his door startled Jean out of his nap, causing him to roll off the couch and hit the floor. Brushing himself off grumpily, he went to answer the door, mumbling under his breath. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his friend Bertholdt standing there dressed up and carrying a bouquet of roses.

“You got a big date tonight or something? Why’re you all dressed up?” The blond said in between yawns after he let the man in.

“Well, no. I’m, um, actually going to ask them out in a little bit and I thought that roses would help.” Bertholdt was blushing but Jean didn’t really notice since the brunet always seemed to be blushing around him.

“Roses are always a nice touch. Who’s the lucky guy? Anyone I know?” A pang of jealousy hit Jean as he sat back down on the couch. Whoever Bertholdt asked would be incredibly lucky and Jean would support his friend no matter what, even if he thought that he would be a better boyfriend than the mystery man.

“You know him.” He looked down at the flowers in his hands, teeth biting into his lower lip to hide his smile. “You wanna help me practice what I’m gonna say?”

There it was, Jean’s cue to step in and be the good friend Bert expected him to be. Taking a deep breath to calm his fluttering heart, he nodded since he knew he couldn’t speak without making a fool of himself.

“Okay, well, should I make a joke or should it be romantic? I’m not sure what he’d like best, honestly.”

Why did Bertholdt have to ask him for help? Wouldn’t Reiner have worked? Now he was going to have to sit here and pretend to be happy for him while trying to keep from crying. And how would Jean know what the guy liked best if Bert wouldn’t tell him who it was?

“W-Well, I would prefer something romantic but a lot of people actually like pickup lines and jokes.” Shit, why did he have to mention his preferences? Now Bert would probably go the romantic route and just knowing that was enough to make his stomach churn.

Bertholdt smiled again and nodded as if he was taking mental notes. “I was hoping you’d say that because I’m really bad at jokes.”

They both laughed quietly, not looking at each other. Jean pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, sighing a little. Bertholdt noticed and frowned a little, scooting closer to Jean who was chewing on the hem of his shorts.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re not feeling well.” A hand came to rest on Jean’s shoulder and he shrugged it off, making Bertholdt worry even more.

“M’fine. Just still tired from napping, I guess.”

They sat in silence for a minute or two before Bertholdt spoke. “Jean, tell me if this sounds good: ‘ _You and I have been through so much together and no matter what, you’ve s-stood by me, supporting me. From early on, I’ve always seen you as someone who is smart and kind a-and beautiful. I want to be able to help you see these parts of yourself and be with you as you c-continue to grow into the wonderful man I know you’ll be-_ ‘ Fuck, nevermind, that sounds so ridiculous.”

Jean had been watching Bertholdt’s eyes as he spoke and the look of love in his eyes was enough to bring tears to his eyes and what he was saying had made them spill over onto his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away before his friend could see. “Bert, th-that sounds perfect. He’ll probably think you’re proposing but it’s…perfect.”

A wide grin spread out on Bertholdt’s face as he stood up, pulling an unwilling Jean with him. “You really think it sounds good?”

“Yeah, Bert, now go knock his socks off.” Jean gripped his friend’s forearm before starting to turn away.

“Well, Jean, um, before I go, I just wanna say,” Bertholdt cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red. “You and I have b-been through so much together and no matter what, you’ve-“

Jean froze, mind racing as he realized what Bertholdt was saying. “Wait, wait, wait! That’s- You’re- You _asshole_!” He pushed against Bertholdt’s chest, knocking the wind out of the brunet. “Y-You come here and make me think you’re gonna go ask out Jaeger o-or Connie and then you say something so ridiculously romantic and ask me if it sounds ‘good’. And then, you use that ridiculously romantic shit to ask me out? My heart was fucking breaking the entire time because you wanted _me_ to tell you what I wanted to hear from _you_? I’m confused _and_ pissed off!”

Bertholdt nearly dropped the bouquet, he was shaking so badly. “I’m really sorry! Connie said it would be funny and Reiner said it would work so I just-“

“So you just decided to be a prick and lie to me and hurt me and-“ Jean gripped Bertholdt by his collar and pulled him down for a kiss, tears threatening to fall again. After, Jean wrenched the bouquet out of Bertholdt’s hands and held them up to his face, taking an overly aggressive sniff. “You stay there while I change. You’re taking me to dinner and a movie _and_ you’re going to buy me ice cream. And then _maybe_ I’ll forgive you.”

Jean ran down the hall to his room to change, leaving Bertholdt standing in the living room, dazed. A slow smile spread across his face and his hand came up to touch his lips. Things had worked out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, apologies and lots of kisses come afterwards and Jean definitely forgives him. He doesn't forgive Reiner and Connie though :P
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://www.kirschbooty.tumblr.com)


End file.
